


Yes

by RunningWild14



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), asexual copts out of writing smut, first GO fic, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 12:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningWild14/pseuds/RunningWild14
Summary: "Yes.”“Pardon, Angel?”“Yes, Crowley. I will run away with you.”





	Yes

“Yes.”

“Pardon, Angel?” Crowley raises his eyebrows, not quite understanding why Aziraphale had randomly interrupted their silence.

Crowley lounged on the sofa in the back of the bookshop, half-empty (or was it half-full?) wine glass in hand, with one of his legs thrown haphazardly over the armrest. He’d been slowly sipping in content silence while Aziraphale dealt with his not-so-welcome customers. It was one of Crowley’s new found favourite ways to pass the time: observing as his flustered angel attempted to reason with the odd customer that actually wanted to buy something. Actually sell a book? Aziraphale? No chance. 

On that particular sunny afternoon, a few days after Armagedidn’t, Aziraphale had been…flustered. Well, more so than usual, Crowley had noted. He’d only lightly pressed him on the matter by throwing out a ‘Is everything alright, Angel?’ every now and again, but he’d been met with an almost whispered ‘Quite’ more than once now, so he’d decided to leave the matter and resume people watching in mild amusement. 

That was, until Aziraphale had appeared by the pillar, leaning into it ever so slightly, as if nervous about something. Crowley took a swig of red wine waiting for a clearly apprehensive angel to speak his mind.

Aziraphale chewed his lip. “Yes, Crowley. I will run away with you.”

Crowley froze, the wine in his mouth suddenly tasting bitter. He spat it back into the glass. Well, I think it’s definitely safe to say that he hadn’t been expecting that. 

He stared at the glass, refusing to meet Aziraphale’s gaze. Had he heard him right? 

He exhaled a thick, heavy, shaky breath, squeezed his eyes shut before attempting to refocus himself.

“You’ll what? W-why? Where to? Wha…what do you mean?” Was apparently what tumbled out of his mouth before he could gather any real coherent thought.

Aziraphale briefly glanced back into the bookshop, as if checking that no one had taken the liberty to come into browse, and took a hesitant step towards him. 

“You asked me…to run away with you. Alpha Centauri…or such like.” Aziraphale clasped his hands together, mindlessly playing with his fingers. 

“Ah.” Crowley found himself suddenly thankful that he hadn’t yet removed his sunglasses. 

“I’m not saying that we should go to Alpha Centauri, I just think that we could, perhaps, go somewhere. Together. Away.” His voice was soft; full of something that Crowley couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was new, and it most certainly hadn’t been there before. 

Crowley pulled himself upright, and was at a half-standing point before Aziraphale was suddenly directly in front of him, pushing him back down into the sofa. Aziraphale perched on the edge of the coffee table and stared into Crowley’s shades. The next thing Crowley knew the angel had reached up towards him to remove his sunglasses and was folding them carefully.

“Angel,” He begun, swallowing down the lump that seemed to be stuck in his throat. “Armageddon didn’t happen. We can stay here, on earth.”

Aziraphale sighed.

“Yes Crowley, I know that.” He gave him a pointed look. “I simply mean that we should find somewhere new. Have a fresh start, the both of us.”

“But your bookshop?”

“Never mind the bookshop. I can keep all of my books. I don’t actually sell any, you know that.”

“But…where would we go?”

“Not far. Perhaps the countryside? Tadfield was ever so lovely. You could have a garden to keep your beautiful plants in. They’d grow better in the sunlight. It would be splendid.”

“We are not running away to Tadfield.” Crowley spat.

“Well not Tadfield then, but somewhere with open fields and singing birds and dewy mornings.”

“And what? Live together?”

“Isn’t that what you proposed when you shouted at me in the street?”

“I-uh…yes I suppose it was”

“Well then, we should look for a cottage in the countryside. Perhaps the South Downs? They’re not too far from London. And I know a little village, I spent some time there with Virginia Woolf and her dear husband Leonard. Oh, that was some years ago now, but I imagine it’s still lovely. The rolling hills are just ever so pleasant this time of year. And no one would bother us.”

“Right.”

“You could have a garage for your Bentley, and drive it around the countryside as fast as you like. It’s not as dangerous as London. And we could spend warm afternoons in the pub gardens. Go for walks…picnics even.”

“Picnics yeah.”

“Crowley?” 

He looked up from where he’d been staring holes into Aziraphale’s waistcoat. “Hmm?”

“Is that not what you wanted?” Aziraphale’s eyes glistened with hope. How could he deny him this? How could he deny his angel anything?

“Angel,” Another swallow. “Running away with you is all I’ve wanted to do since we met.”

A blush crept up the angel’s cheeks, resting high on his cheekbones. “You never said.”

“Oh w-yes ‘Angel I’m terribly sorry to be a bother but lets abandon all this heaven and hell malarkey and ELOPE-“ 

Lips were on his. The angel was kissing him. Hands found the side of his face, his hair, pulling him closer, drawing him in. Crowley whimpered. It felt as though the stars were exploding, oxygen being sucked out of the atmosphere into a vacuum, and he was suffocating, drowning in it. And then Aziraphale was pulling away, grinning and panting and eyes glistening. 

A soft “Shall we?” falls from the angel’s lips.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, welcome. Thanks for reading. I wrote this short mess with a bearded dragon on my shoulder and a baby on my lap. Thought you should know. Anyway, ta muchly. Hope you liked it. I probably won't be back here again. 
> 
> *If anyone wants to continue this you're welcome to.


End file.
